


[Podfic of] Zymosis

by knight_tracer



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: <i>The wine tastes vaguely of cherries, sweet and bright, and it has stained Rodney's mouth obscenely.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Zymosis

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Zymosis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/81662) by [aphelant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphelant/pseuds/aphelant). 



> Beta by rhea314 and lovely cover by regonym.

Length: 4:10  
Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Audio/Zymosis.mp3) | m4b (Right-click, select 'save as')


End file.
